konoha_fairytalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura Haruno
Sakura Haruno (春野サクラ, Haruno Sakura) ''serves as the Main Protagonist of the The Next Uchiha, Sasuke's First Love and the heir to the Uchiha throne. During the ''Prologue, It is revealed that she was impregnated by Sasuke himself, who left her eventually without any further details. Before, as it stated after the introduction, Sakura finds herself obtaining to Sasuke's deal that could change her life forever. Backround In Rin's Legacy, Obito revealed to her that even before she was born, Sakura was part of the Doppolgangër Triangle, '' an unending cyle composed of three-men-squad, starting from Madara Uchiha, Mito Uzumaki & Hashirama Senju, down to the three ''Legendary Sannins, then the Ame Orphans, followed by Team Minato, proceeded to Team Kakashi. After getting promoted into Chuunin, she now works as a medical ninja under Tsunade's guidance to earn a living. She still shares a close relationship with Ino Yamanaka for the past years, and as her best friend, she was always the one whom Sakura would entust her secrets with(such as the deal she and Sasuke made). She was also considered to be Konoha's Cherry Blossom, and that Tsunade would do everything to keep her safe. When Shikamaru and the others discovered Sasuke's whereabouts that he was in town, this led Tsunade to form a secret division called Team Sakura to investigate. In Dirty Little Secret, Sai betrayed Team Sakura as he brought Sakura to the Forest of Death to heal the unconscious Sasuke, after his battle with TenTen. She then encountered Sasuke for the second time in The Chosen, before the deal starts. In the middle of the book, Sasuke was confirmed to be inlove with her as shown by the passing chapter, and that his attempt of restoring his clan was in vain. She is pronto employed by Tobi and Kabuto for their own reasons. Tobi was shown to have fallen for her because of the fact that she was Rin Nohara's Doppolgangër, and the two of them share a lot in common. Personality Sakura is kind-hearted, caring and a compassionate comrade. She was different from the girl who lacked confidence when she was little, and, despite everyone's negative thoughts for her, she still keeps a positive side and smile even in her desperate moments. This had increased her popularity among the male population, and that she'd even declined the hands of many Leaf Shinobi. And for the past years Sasuke had defected from Konoha, she'd shown courage and firmness, hoping she would catch up to them. Sasuke's departure had also affected her in advantage and disadvantages, even how much she wanted to deny. Noticed by Tsunade and Team Sakura, she was described being "too soft" that they feared she might not be stabled when it comes to Sasuke Uchiha(all the more reason they've kept it as a secret). She also displays an emotional side during her point of view, and that she was noted at being cheerful and jolly, though she could also be beyond annoying. As an only child, Sakura had manifested her likeliness for children. This was proven in Sasuke Love Song, when she did whatever it takes to protect Wakana, a ten-year-old girl who was subjected to Kabuto's experiments. Her personality was somewhat Sasuke had taken note of, being the complete opposite of him. He also expressed how she'd been a nuisance most of the time, but he'd rather ignore it. This reflected in To the Stars, Sasuke considered Sakura to be the only person alive who scolded him for his actions without getting rid of her. That was the start of the infatuation of the two. Inner Sakura Another detail of Sakura's characteristic is her chutzpa. These were her inward times where in her personality would be splitted into two, in form of Inner Sakura and her normal self. Inner Sakura would be most likely to appeal around Sasuke's presence, during her part-time job. And compared to her frequent body, she considered Inner Sakura as some part of her that could never deflect Sasuke. She'd even blame her for some cases she would be vulnerable around him, and a common example is in Sasuke's Last Days (Part 1)]. Appearance Compared to the Anime Series, Sakura is shown to have outgrown her hair over timeskip that reached her waist. And, despite her forehead, she was able to pull of her simplicity that attracted many men in her age. According to the ''The Next Uchiha popularity poll, Sakura was placed as third among the prettiest kunoichis of Naruto, Ino becing the second while Temari ranked the first. Her green eyes have also appeased Sasuke in more ways that he'd caught himself staring at her, leaving Sakura blushing in the inside. In Sasuke's Last Days (Part 2), Sakura was wore a sexy, fuscia pink two-biece that had a design of a ribbon in her chest. Abilities Over the course of training, the reason Kabuto has taken interest in her was because of her skills she'd inherited from Tsunade. She was able to kick off and destroy humorous objects with her fists, gaining the village's honor. She had grown too powerful to the point she could take down heavy opponents such as Sasori. In Arranged Marriage, Hiashi also stated how he would have chosen Sakura to be Neji's bride if it weren't for TenTen. TaiJutsu Sakura is a master of Taijutsu. Thanks to Tsunade, she was able to develop her fighting techniques to the next level, where in she could easily annihate everything that gets in her way which appealed to Naruto whenever he's acting so foolish. There was a time when Sasuke had underestimated her, and when she showed off little of her monstrous strength that was the start of earning his respect. Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Sakura had inevitably relied on her healing nature for too long that she'd been taking Tsunade's position most of the time. In While You Wer Sleeping, she was the one who checked up on Hinata when she was rushed at the hospital. Some time later she would tend on Sasuke's injuries most of the time